


A White Christmas

by Justalittlelouislove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlelouislove/pseuds/Justalittlelouislove
Summary: Drabble Prompt: Mittens





	A White Christmas

  
  
  


Tiny feet, weighed down in new snow boots, thud down the stairs.  Bouncy blonde curls and a pink snowsuit careen into the room, nearly knocking over the Christmas tree.

Louis intercepts her by the tree wrapping a scarf around her neck while she spins. 

“Snow, snow, snow!” 

Harry catches her while the front door swings open, shoving on her hat. Kissing her pink cheeks. 

“Snow, snow, snooowww!” 

She’s out, screen door slamming. 

“Harry, her hands!” 

Pink and fuzzy, and left behind, they lay on the floor of the closet. 

Out in the snow, Harry goes, with his mission. 

“Hey, mittens!”

  
  
  
  


 


End file.
